


О любви и пуговицах

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Adventure, Dendarii Fleet, F/M, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Краткое содержание: раскрытие шпионской сети имело странные последствияАнонимно до окончания Зимней Фэндомной Битвы
Kudos: 5





	О любви и пуговицах

Название: О любви и пуговицах  
Автор|бета: команда WTF Barrayar 2018  
Категория|Рейтинг|Размер: дженогет, G, мини (1965 слов)  
Пейринг|Персонажи: Майлз (адмирал Нейсмит), Иллиан, Элли Куинн, оригинальные персонажи  
Жанр: шпионский детектив, мелодрама, сказка  
Краткое содержание: раскрытие шпионской сети имело странные последствия  
Примечание: размер ровно 6*325 слов

*

– Я тебя вызвал, чтобы вручить награду за хорошую работу в минувшую неделю, – сказал Иллиан, едва Майлз вошел к нему в кабинет.

Майлз удивленно уставился на Иллиана. В этом году он устроил себе отпуск и всю минувшую неделю провел в Форкосиган-Сюрло: купался, катался на лошадях и ел от пуза. Хорошо, конечно, ел, но за это вроде не награждают.

Иллиан достал из ящика и с улыбкой подвинул к нему смятый и разглаженный листок бумаги. На нем круглым старательным почерком малообразованного человека было выведено: «Болея за безопастность Империи, довожу до Вашего свединия, что главарь флота наемников Нейсмит, извесный также как «маленький адмирал», в данный момент находиться на Барраяре в имении Графа Форкосигана». И подпись: «Патриот».

Продолжая улыбаться, Иллиан объяснил:

– Это во вторник перекинули через забор штаб-квартиры. Ночью, разумеется, со всякими предосторожностями, так что ребята целые сутки искали этого патриота, я уже хотел им по выговору влепить. Но дальше пошло интереснее. Мы-то его искали, чтобы поблагодарить за ценные сведения и спрятать подальше, чтобы он ни с кем больше ими не делился. Но аналитики зацепились за некоторые неувязки в его поведении, мы потянули за эти ниточки – и вытянули, представь, небольшую компанию цетагандийских шпионов. Малоактивных, конечно, в последние лет сорок, но все-таки приятно знать, что теперь они и вовсе не при делах. Самое смешное, что наш прекрасный Патриот действовал по собственной инициативе – он хотел сделать приятное своим далеким цетским друзьям, устранив адмирала Нейсмита. Нашими, между прочим, руками устранив.

– А как он узнал, что Нейсмит здесь? – спросил Майлз.

– О, дело техники! Миниатюрный маячок очень интересной конструкции. Я тебе скажу, в какую из пуговиц твоего мундира его установили, а уж ты сам разбирайся, кто это сделал. Твой флот, тебе виднее. Короче, ты одним своим присутствием вскрыл целую шпионскую сеть и вполне заслужил награду!

– А какую именно? – заинтересованно спросил Майлз.

Иллиан расплылся в еще более широкой улыбке:

– Ну, видишь ли, твое присутствие служит катализатором некоторым процессам, зато в твое отсутствие на Барраяре намного спокойнее! Так что наградой за эту работу будет… Новая работа, разумеется!

* * *

Едва перебравшись с барраярского курьера на свой флагманский корабль, адмирал Нейсмит развил бурную деятельность. Ну ладно, не более бурную, чем обычно, но втиснуться в нее с личным разговором было, конечно, невозможно. Поэтому Элли Куинн ждала до самого вечера. И таки дождалась, но свидание началось неожиданным для нее образом.

– Посмотри, какая прелесть!

Майлз выложил на стол маленькую, но тяжелую даже на вид коробочку, открыл ее, приложив палец к сканеру. Внутри была…

– Пуговица? – Элли явно была озадачена. – Ты стал фетишистом? Погоди… – Она присмотрелась. – Это же с твоей формы пуговица. Ты стал… как это… аутофетишистом?

Майлз не выдержал и заржал, но быстро снова стал серьезным.

– Это не просто пуговица, Элли. Это совершенно восхитительный маячок! Включается, если я подхожу ближе чем на пять метров, сигнал очень узкий, сильный и четкий, расчетное время работы примерно двести лет. При этом практически любое сканирование его самого экранируется. Чудо шпионских технологий, в общем. И кто-то это чудо пришил мне на мундир. Хорошо еще – на парадный, который в основном в шкафу висит.

Элли нахмурилась и стала живой иллюстрацией к статье «Антропогенная катастрофа».

– На дендарийский мундир? Значит, это кто-то из наших? О’кей, Майлз, дай мне пару дней, я его найду. А откуда у тебя эта прелесть?

– Иллиан на память подарил. Его эсбешники накрыли компанию цетских шпионов, а параллельно наткнулись вот на это. Коробочку мне тоже его ребята организовали – стопроцентное экранирование всего и вся. В основном сигналов изнутри, конечно.

– Ну не знаю, мне кажется, разумнее было бы сразу этот маячок уничтожить, – заметила Элли. – Мало ли что он еще умеет!

– Пока что я хочу использовать его как приманку, – признался Майлз. – Мне тоже ужасно интересно, кто у нас тут такой креативный кутюрье и где он берет аксессуары. Там ведь еще много интересного может быть! Но как только мы его вычислим, клянусь, я сразу выброшу это в ближайший шлюз! А пока пусть тут полежит.

Элли ухмыльнулась:

– Знаешь, мне кажется, я нашла вариант поинтереснее. – Она наклонилась к Майлзу и поцеловала его, жарко и жадно. – Ты можешь пришить это на пижаму!

* * *

Долго ждать Майлзу не пришлось. Уже на следующее утро разъяренная Элли ворвалась в его комнаты, буквально волоча за собой Рори Пайнт. Лицо Рори было заплаканным, но Элли, очевидно, совсем не было ее жалко, и в кресло она свою подчиненную скорее швырнула, чем посадила. Майлз на секунду страшно удивился – Элли и Рори вроде симпатизировали друг другу, а не враждовали, – но тут Элли заговорила, вернее, зашипела:

– Я нашла твоего кутюрье, Майлз! Пуговица, помнишь? Это ее рук дело!

– Рори шпионила в пользу цетов? – изумился Майлз. Пайнт была родом с Мэрилака, на нее он подумал бы в последнюю очередь.

– Я не шпионила! – всхлипнула та. – Я только пуговицу пришила!

– Ага, и подслушивала его разговоры! – снова взвилась Элли. – Знаешь, как я ее вычислила? Она закончила за меня анекдот, который ты мне вчера вечером рассказал! Этот, про графа и оруженосца!

– Может, она его раньше знала, – возразил Майлз. Не очень уверенно. Анекдот был свежий, по крайней мере, он сам услышал его всего неделю назад на Барраяре. Элли его тоже до вчерашнего вечера не знала. Вероятность, что Рори чуть раньше этот анекдот рассказал кто-то еще, была довольно низкой. Но ведь любая вероятность может быть реализована, даже почти нулевая!

– Она уже созналась, – рявкнула Элли.

– Вот так просто взяла и созналась? – удивился Майлз.

– Ну, не совсем просто… Но да, взяла и созналась! Все рассказала! Она уже три недели слушает все, что ты говоришь, и кому-то это передает!

Теперь взвилась и Рори:

– Я никому не передаю! Я только для себя! Потому что я хочу знать! Я должна знать!

Майлз и Элли переглянулись. Тут что-то было не так.

– Что ты должна знать? – осторожно спросил он.

Рори вдруг потупилась и залилась краской, но потом снова подняла глаза:

– Я все должна знать! Я все-все хочу про тебя знать! Потому что мне важно знать, есть ли у меня хоть какой-то шанс! И даже если нет никакого шанса, все равно! Потому что я тебя люблю!

Майлз остро пожалел, что с утра не успел выпить кофе. Или просто выпить. Тоже не помешало бы.

* * *

Немного подумав, Майлз первым делом выставил из кабинета Элли. Куинн, разумеется, сопротивлялась и согласилась уйти, только когда Майлз достал и положил под руку парализатор. Правда, едва за ней закрылась дверь, он оружие убрал, а вместо этого достал две чашки. Себе он сделал кофе, а Рори заварил крепкий чай. «Чашка чая в руках всегда снижает накал эмоций, причем любых», – учила его тетя Элис, и он рассчитывал, что сработает и на этот раз.

Медленно и осторожно, с трудом пробираясь через всхлипы и рыдания, он постепенно узнал, что произошло. Если оставить в стороне очередную неразделенную любовь – что ж они никак не состыкуются-то! – то картинка вырисовывалась следующая.

На предыдущей стоянке, когда личному составу дали отпуска на планету, Пайнт с компанией сослуживцев гуляла по местной столице, заходя во все мало-мальски заинтересовавшие их кафе и магазинчики. В том числе им попалась лавка с эзотерическими товарами – талисманы, хрустальные шары и всякое такое, Эвелин Хистл из финансового взвода этим увлекается, они и зашли посмотреть. Хозяин был очень любезен, с Эвелин долго беседовал, отметив ее глубокие познания, а Рори тихонько сказал, что у него есть эффективное средство от сердечной боли, заглядывайте как-нибудь.

Она пришла на следующий день. И потом еще раз – принесла пуговицу. Нужна была какая-нибудь мелкая вещица, которая постоянно находится рядом с предметом любви. (Предмет поежился.) Пуговицу хозяин прямо при ней зарядил…

Тут возникла некоторая неясность, потому что Пайнт не могла объяснить, как именно хозяин это сделал. По ее словам, она держала что-то в руках и думала о Майлзе, а потом это что-то как-то поместили в пуговицу, которую после этого осталось только пришить – и вуаля, теперь Рори слышала все, что говорил Майлз. Но, кстати, не слышала, что говорили рядом с ним. Настройка на частоту голоса? На обертона? Но как? Пайнт не знала.

Когда закончилась третья чашка чая, Майлз снова позвал Элли.

– Пока флот готовится к новому заданию, нам с тобой нужно слетать на Иллу, поговорить кое с кем.

– Неделя вдвоем в одном катере? Отлично!

– Ну, не совсем вдвоем, – сказал Майлз, оглядываясь на Рори.

* * *

Майлз был уверен, что загадочный лавочник уже давно свернул торговлю, но, как ни странно, лавка нашлась точно в указанном месте и соответствовала своему описанию до последнего амулета. Только хозяин, который представлялся Майлзу хитрым старикашкой, оказался приятным, чисто выбритым мужчиной лет сорока. Без всякой конспирации он улыбнулся Рори как старой знакомой:

– Вы пришли за следующим помощником?

– Помощником? – каким-то неприятным голосом переспросила Куинн, и хозяин повернулся к ней:

– Конечно! Моя миссия – помогать людям, и все мои товары до единого камушка созданы только для этого.

– Помогать шпионить? – уточнил Майлз, выкладывая на прилавок злополучную пуговицу.

– Ну почему шпио… – начал хозяин, но неожиданно замолчал, вгляделся в Майлза и повернулся уже к Рори:

– Погодите, это же и есть ваш возлюбленный? Тот, на кого заряжался амулет? У вас все хорошо, или что-то пошло не так?

– Что-то сильно пошло не так, – еще более неприятным голосом сказала Элли, доставая парализатор, на который хозяин лавки, надо сказать, совершенно не обратил внимания.

– Откуда вы меня знаете? – спросил его Майлз.

– О, я вас совсем не знаю, – ответил тот. – Но я вижу соответствие ауры.

Майлз не смотрел на Элли, но подозревал, что ее лицо так же вытянулось, как его собственное.

– Погодите, вы решили, что это шпионская аппаратура?

– А разве нет?

– Да нет же! – хозяин лавки даже поморщился от такого предположения. – Это амулет, позволяющий вам слышать любимого человека. Он очень индивидуальный: заряжается на определенную персону и работает только для вас, больше никто его не слышит. И на кого вы его зарядили – знаете только вы, мне эта информация не нужна. Я же говорю: моя миссия – помогать людям, увеличивать в мире количество любви, а не паранойи!

– Ну, вообще-то я точно знаю, что сигнал этого амулета ловил по крайней мере еще один человек, – сказал Майлз.

Хозяин вскинул брови:

– Вы не обманываете? Этого не должно быть, я первый раз о таком слышу! Видимо, этот человек – уникально сильный экстрасенс! А вы можете передать ему мою визитку? Может быть, он как-нибудь зайдет в мою лавку!

– Это вряд ли, – пробормотал Майлз. – Расскажите-ка, как это вообще устроено?

* * *

– Я вижу, вы мне не верите, – в который раз сказал хозяин лавки. – Ну хотите, я продемонстрирую вам, как оно работает? Вот вы…

Снова не обращая никакого внимания на оружие, он протянул руку к Куинн, которая так и стояла с парализатором в руке:

– Рискнете попробовать? Подойдите сюда. Вот, смотрите, здесь у меня заготовки для таких амулетов.

Он открыл один из многочисленных ящиков старого резного комода. Ящик был заполнен небольшими мячиками, завернутыми каждый в свой шелковый с виду платок. Хозяин взял один из них, положил на стол, развязал уголки пестрого платка.

Внутри платка ничего не оказалось.

Это ничего хозяин бережно поднял и протянул Элли. На ее лице было написано все, что она думает о манипуляциях с пустым местом. Тем не менее она протянула руки… и охнула:

– Майлз, оно тяжелое! И теплое!

– Аккуратней, не уроните, потом не собрать, – заботливо сказал хозяин. – Теперь подумайте о том, кого вы любите. Ну, на кого вы бы хотели настроить амулет.

Через несколько секунд он повернулся к Майлзу:

– О! Это снова вы?

Майлз покраснел, а Элли чуть не выронила из рук то, что в них было:

– Откуда вы знаете?

– Соответствие ауры, – снова загадочно сказал хозяин. – Думайте, думайте! Оно должно стать цветным.

Воздух между ладонями Элли стал мутнеть, темнеть, и через минуту она держала в руках пригоршню фиолетового дыма, как ни странно это звучит.

– Ага, – сказал хозяин. – Теперь контейнер.

Он шагнул к Майлзу, быстро срезал еще одну пуговицу с его куртки и положил ее на стол рядом с первой:

– Давайте сюда.

Элли протянула руки. Фиолетовый дым, поколебавшись, потянулся к будущему амулету и слился с ним. На столе снова лежали две обычные пуговицы – одна от парадного мундира, другая от рабочей куртки Майлза. Элли сгребла обе:

– Спасибо, нам пора.

Майлз задержался, чтобы расплатиться, хотя хозяин не настаивал и даже говорил, что это была презентация. На обратном пути они, кажется, целую вечность молчали. Только на подлете к флагману Рори буркнула, что готова уйти в отставку. А Элли сказала, что тогда пол-экипажа нужно демобилизовывать. А Майлз снова покраснел.


End file.
